Protect the Bridge Builder
by CherryBlossoms40021
Summary: i suck at summaries so you just have to read it.


**Chapter 3 Ichigo gets answers. Round 1 Ichigo vs. Zabuza**

Naruto, Sakura , Kakashi, Sasuke and Ichigo are on a mission to guard the bridge builder named Tazuna back to the land of the Mist. There was a shadow in the tree up head of them. The only one can sense it is Ichigo. Ichigo was getting a bad feeling about this so he sense it a little bit more and when he found out how it was his eyes went widen by shock and he stop walking with his squad. Sasuke notice something that his nii-san has stopped walking with their squad. STOP yelled Sasuke. Everyone stop at the yelled. Then turn to Sasuke ask him. Sasuke what is you big idea to tell us to stop yelled Naruto. Yeah why did you said Sakura. Kakashi and Tazuna stayed quiet. Idiots did you or did you not notice that Ichigo has stopped. No they both said. They all looked at behind them and notice that Ichigo is not following them and he looked shock. Naruto and Sakura thought it would take more too shock Ichigo. Sasuke was worried about Ichigo nii-san also. So he walked to him. Ichigo are you okay said Sasuke. Ichigo did not replied. He just keep on staring up head of them. Ichigo sense that he has gotten closer to them. So when Ichigo his mouth to speak and give Sasuke Naruto and Sakura hope that he would say something but then did not accept at what he said. You bastard I know you are up there in tree somewhere. You better came down here before I come there and find you myself yelled a pissed of Ichigo. That yell only made everyone jumped at the threat that came out of Ichigo` s mouth. Sasuke was really worried now. Sakura Sasuke and Naruto said together there is no one there. Kakashi said Ichigo is right there is someone up the tree somewhere. Kakashi get Sasuke Sakura and Naruto to get around Tazuna said Ichigo. When everyone looked at him. Kakashi told them to follow his order. Good now there is something you need to know about who is up in tree right said Ichigo. Everyone looked at him even Kakashi was curious too. So Ichigo continue. The one up in the tree is Zabuza the demon of mist said Ichigo. Kakashi was about to say something. Zabuza finally showed himself. Zabuza looked at the group around his target and looked straight at Ichigo. Ah long time no see Ichigo said Zabuza. Ichigo just glared at him and said nothing in return. That glare of yours have not change a bit Ichigo said Zabuza. Sasuke Sakura Naruto and Tazuna looked at Ichigo to Zabuza and back at Ichigo confused but stay quiet. Kakashi can I ask you some thing please said Ichigo. Kakashi looked at him like he is crazy. Sure what is it said Kakashi. Everyone turned to Ichigo and Kakashi and listen to what Ichigo is going to say. Kakashi can you let me fight him alone. WHAT are you crazy Ichigo Zabuza is one of the seven sword men of the mist said Kakashi. I know that said Ichigo. Just let me do this. Why said Kakashi ? He has some answers I need to find the ones that kill my clan so let me do this please. Fine said Kakashi. Sasuke Naruto and Sakura looked worried. I don` t want anyone to get in my way or help if you or anyone I will hurt them that includes you too Sasuke warned Ichigo. Everyone looked surprise that Ichigo has threat them even Sasuke. Ah so want to fight me Ichigo said Zabuza. Ichigo turned back to Zabuza and said you are going give me the answers I need said Ichigo. What if don` t want to give you answers said Zabuza. Ichigo` s hands went to the twin hyorinmaru on his back. I will get my answers out of you even if I dead trying yelled Ichigo. Oh really now said Zabuza. Yeah really now you better start telling me now before I kill you said Ichigo. Sasuke Sakura and Naruto was looking and listening to Ichigo and Zabuza talking. Ichigo had the twin hyorinmaru in his hands and in front. Zabuza took his sword out too. Ichigo made the first move. Naruto Sakura Kakashi Tazuna and Sasuke was surprise at the speed Ichigo is using. Ichigo already brought one the of hyorinmaru up above the head but Zabuza block it with his sword Ichigo brought the other one from below him but Zabuza dodge it. They back away from each other to get ready from the attack. I see you have improve Ichigo ask Zabuza. Shut the hell up yelled Ichigo. Ichigo put his twin hyorinmaru back and put both of his hands out in front of him. Sasuke do you know why Ichigo put his swords back ask Naruto. Yeah I do know why said Sasuke. Why than said Sakura. Because he is going to use his kidou. What is kidou said both Naruto and Sakura. Before Sasuke got chance to say kakashi step in. Kidou is a kekkei genkai like the hyuga`s or the Uchiha`s it`s only meant to be learn by clan or family explain Kakashi. But is Ichigo apart of the Uchiha clan said Sakura. No he is not apart my family said Sasuke. I thought you were his brother by blood ask Sakura. Ichigo Uchiha is not his real name said Sasuke. What are you trying to say ask Naruto. Tazuna is now confuse. What I`m saying is that my parents adopted Ichigo in are family because his family and my family were close. His real name is Ichigo Hitsuyaga. You now the Ichigo you see right now is not the real Ichigo said Sasuke. Now you got us confuse asked both Sakura and Naruto. Ichigo and I are close friends much like brothers but in the past Ichigo used smile and he was cry baby too. Ichigo used smile and a cry baby said a surprise Naruto. Sakura was also surprised. But the happy and smiling Ichigo was no more having his clan was munder his mother father and two sisters were munder in front of him explain Sasuke. My father and brother were to late to save them. Ichigo has put up a force field around him so that no one can go thought said Sasuke. So he only let you in that bubble ask Sakura. Naurto was think the some thing too. No not at first he didn`t it took me about 3 years after the munder but after what happened to my clan he went back into that bubble I can only so far without him snapping or lock himself up said Sasuke. That is why I swear I will kill the one that munder my clan and help Ichigo too. Sasuke and Ichigo has been through so much thought Tazuna. Their eyes are back on Ichigo who`s hands are starting to glow and listening to what he is saying. _Oh ruler, mask of flesh and blood, all creations of the universe, fluttering of the wings, ye who bears the name of man! Scorching heat and disorder, evolve the transposition of the southern sea barrier Hadou 31 shakkaho _yelled Ichigo. The kidou hit it` s target and the area around Zabuza went boom. Yes you got him yelled Naruto. Ichigo took out the twin Hyorinmaru and put them on the side. No it did not hit him said Ichigo. What are you talking about that attack hit him yelled Naruto. Ichigo was looking and sense like crazy when his eyes widened. Why is the fog getting thinker said a sacred Sakura. SHIT kakashi get Sasuke Sakura and Naruto to get around Tazuna NOW yelled Ichigo. They followed there orders. Ichigo what is going on said Naruto. It Zabuza hiding mist justu said Ichigo. You got that right little brother said Zabuza. Ichigo do you think you can defeat you big brother explain Zabuza. Shut the fuck up yelled Ichigo. Everyone looked shock even Sasuke. Ichigo what` s going on. Why did he called you his little brother yelled Sasuke. Ichigo have you been keeping a secret from you friends. Just shut the fuck up yelled Ichigo. Can someone tell us what` s going yelled Naruto. Ichigo turned around to face them. They were surprise what they saw was tears gathering in Ichigo` s eyes. Ichigo nii what is going on said a worry Sasuke. Ichigo didn't notice Zabuza coming up behind Ichigo. Ichigo look behind you yelled Kakashi. But it was too late Zabuza had grab Ichigo behind the neck and put his sword up to his throat. ICHIGO yelled Sasuke. Zabuza looked up to them and ask them do you guys not now anything about Ichigo' s past ask Zabuza. Ichigo' s eyes went widened out of fear of that day. Ichigo tell us said Sakura. Ichigo shook his head and lower his head. Ichigo if you don' t tell them then I will said Zabuza. Please don't nii san Ichigo said quietly but everyone heard what he said. Oh I will said Zabuza. You want to know about Ichigo' s secret right. Squad 7 nodded. Okay then you now that Ichigo is a train assassin right. The eyes went widened and stared at Ichigo. Shut up please just shut the fuck up said Ichigo how at the point with tears running down his cheeks. Oh don' t cry now Ichigo. This is so on like you what happened to the Ichigo I now that kill over twenty-one people in the anbu black ops bingo book yah said Zabuza. Ichigo it can't be true of what he is saying said Naruto. Ichigo put his head back up looking at them with his dull and hopeless eyes. It` s true of what he said about me being assassin for the anbu and killed to many with my own two hands and my sword are covered in blood explain Ichigo. Why didn't you tell us. Because it was something I don` t want to remember that part of my past I was never happy and I didn` t want to be trained or become a anbu but because of my blood line I had to in order to become the head of my clan. My sisters were to young at the time to understand or what's going on. But when I met you Sasuke and Itachi that you change me to look at the world a different way and you treat me like any other kid and you choose to be my friend even you know that my hands are covered in blood said Ichigo with more tears fell on his cheeks. Yes you are going to follow my foot steps and fathers said Zabuza. You going to keep killing and killing just like when were six years old. Ichigo you don` t have to kill anymore or follow into your father or brother` s footsteps anymore said Naruto. Ichigo I will give one of the answer you have been looking the ones that murdered the clan and kill you father mother and sisters was me and two other people from the clan Ichigo said Zabuza. Ichigo rise one of his hand and put it in front of him and it start it to glow. You know Naruto is right about one thing is that I don` t have too follow in yours or fathers footsteps I` m I right about that Naruto said Ichigo. Yeah believe it Ichigo yelled Naruto. Ichigo looked up at Zabuza and back his friends and he smirk. I think the world is going to end cause Ichigo just smirk said Sakura. Yeah and I know what he` s think of too said Sasuke. What is he going to said Sakura. Just watch explain Sasuke. Okay said Naruto. Hey Zabuza do you know what happened when a kidou blast hit it mark at point blank said Ichigo. Why are you ask me that yelled Zabuza? Because this is going to hurt a lot more too then me. What is he think trying to get himself killed said Kakashi. See Ichigo does it care on less he can do some damage on his target said Sasuke. Hado 31 shakkaho yelled Ichigo. The kidou hit its mark but Zabuza got hit on Ichigo to also. Zabuza went flying into a tree he was heavily burn by that blast. The team and Tazuna were waiting for the smoke to clean. Sasuke was getting worry when he heard coughing sound coming in the smoke. The smoke is clearing what they saw is that Ichigo is on his knees and his one hand is hold his weight the other one is on his wound. Ichigo was breathing hard and Labrador he looked up to see a boy picking up the now pass out Zabuza. What are you going to do with him yelled Naruto. I'm bring him back said the mask boy. Naruto just let him go said Ichigo but that cause him to go into a coughing fit. ICHIGO yelled Sasuke. Sasuke ran to Ichigo` s side so he can pull him in his arms. Sasuke said Ichigo. Ichigo nii you okay said a worry Sasuke. Naruto Kakashi Sakura and Tazuna were there beside him. No I' m not okay said Ichigo. What` s wrong said Naruto. Why did you have to be so damn noisy about my past hah. It was your fault to keep it a secret - Sakura didn` t finish what she was saying because she got slap by Ichigo who is standing now glaring at her with his hand up. I dare you to finish that sentence Sakura yelled Ichigo. Sakura was holding a hand to her burning cheek. Ichigo was about slap one more but Kakashi grap his hand. Kakashi let me go now yelled Ichigo. Kakashi did not listen. Ichigo did or did you not now that we are team and a team do not hit there team mates now apoglosh to her said Kakashi. No I will not say sorry to her she had no right to say it' s my fault for keeping a part of my past a secret yelled Ichigo. Have she ever thought of I didn' t want people to now or that I blocked that part of memory lock up. She doesn` t now how I suffered by killing people that I didn ' t want to kill yelled a very pissed of Ichigo. By the end of the yelling that cause Ichigo to go into another cough fit. Ichigo ripped his hand out of Kakashi' s hand started it walk back to where Zabuza was and sat down. They saw a pool of blood where Ichigo was standing and a trail of it leading to where Ichigo is sitting at. Ichigo your hurt said Tazuna. Sasuke went up to Ichigo to check the wound. Zabuza really did a good number this time said Ichigo. Sasuke I'm sorry that can` t help you kill Itachi thought Ichigo as his eyes getting heavy and they finally closed. Sasuke look at his brother face and saw that his eyes are closed. ICHIGO wake up NOW yelled Sasuke. Sasuke was shaking Ichigo to wake him up Sasuke also notice that Ichigo is getting paler and his breathing is getting shallow. Tazuna we need to get to you back home NOW yelled Sasuke. Kakashi can you put Tazuna on your back so we speed this up a bit so we can treat Ichigo' s wounds said Sasuke.

**Chapter 4**

It's been four hours since the figth with Zabuza and Ichigo. Sasuke and Naruto are going to check Ichigo since he is still out and need his bandage need to be change. When they opened the door to the room that Ichigo is staying in. They saw that Ichigo is awake and staring up at the roof of the house. ICHIGO yelled both Sasuke and Naruto. They both run to him and looked down at Ichigo. Ichigo nii you need anything. Why why big brother why did you have to mother father and your sisters too thought. Sasuke and Naruto said Ichigo. Yeah what do you need Ichigo said Naruto. I don't known what to do anymore I'm so confuse said Ichigo as hot tears coming into his eyes. Ichigo nii you can cry now it's okay to cry said Sasuke. Cry Ichigo we won't tell anybody okay just cry or scream said Naruto. Ichigo look at them with widen eyes. Sasuke can you lay down beside me please said Ichigo. Such said Sasuke. When Sasuke got down beside his brother Ichigo burrier his face in Sasuke's shoulder and let all the emontions that was building up for five years. I'm so confuse and I'm scared of going back to my old self cryed Ichigo. Naruto I think you can go tell Kakashi and the others that Ichigo has awaken said Sasuke. Okay said Naruto. Sasuke look at Ichigo and put his hands around Ichigo's back and start rumbing comfort circles on Ichigo's back. You will not go back as a killer said Sasuke. You know how I snap the only one can stop me is you or Itachi said Ichigo though the snobs. If I snap then I want you to kill me please just kill me said Ichigo. Sasuke looked at Ichigo in shock that Ichigo want me to kill him. Ichigo let more tears coming. That's right Ichigo just let out said Sasuke. Sasuke doesn't know how long then have been here but when Sasuke looked down at Ichigo and saw him asleep with dry tear marks. Sasuke heard the door opening and look to see how it is and saw Kakashi Naruto and Sakura there at the door. Shh said Sasuke pointing to Ichigo. I thought Ichigo was awake said Sakura. Shut up Sakura yelled Sasuke. He was awake he must have gone back to sleep said Naruto. So how is he doing Sasuke said Kakashi. He's fine just confuse on what to do next. He's just scare on how he's going to stop from going back to being a killer said Sasuke. Why will he kill us too like he did like 21 people he killed yelled Sakura. Sakura that is not the brightest thing you should say whispered Naruto. Sakura was punch across the cheek and was so surprise to see Ichigo up with his hand form of ready to punch again. Ichigo was breathing hard now and stragger a bit. What are you scare of me going back my oldself said a now very pissed of Ichigo. Yes I`m scared of what Zabuza said about you killed a lot of people yelled Sakura. Sakura I think you should watch that damn tongue of yours BEFORE I RIPPED IT OUT MYSELF yelled Ichigo. NO I SHOULD NOT WATCH MY TONGUE I DON'T WANT TO BE ON THE SAME SQUAD AS YOU ICHIGO yelled Sakura. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE said Tuzuna. Tazuna what are you doing up hear said Sasuke. Me my daughter and her son heard yelling so I decide to check it out myself so what` s going on ask Tazuna. You see Ichigo was sleeping again and Sakura Kakashi and Naruto came up to see if Ichigo was awake but when then came up here Ichigo was already asleep again but we didn`t known the yelling has woken up Ichigo and he woke up at the time to heard Sakura said that Ichigo will kill us all like the other 21 people he already killed so once she said that Ichigo was up fast then I can see and he punch Sakura and in the same spot as that slap he gave her before explain Sasuke. ICHIGO THAT IS ENOUGH yelled Kakashi. When Sasuke and Tazuna turned around they saw Naruto holding Ichigo back while Kakashi checked on Sakura how has now a second red mark on her other check. Sasuke notice something in Ichigo' s left hand on the second finger saw a cero. SHIT when Ichigo is going to a us a cero that means he's really pissed off. Sasuke run to Ichigo to make him stop. ICHIGO you need to stop and stop the cero from forming said Sasuke. Ichigo stopped the cero from form and looked at Sakura who is standing now hiding behinded Kakashi Senies. YOU KNOW WHAT SAKURA ONCE THIS MISSION IS OVER I WILL ASK THE THIRD HOKAGE ABOUT ME GETTING TRANSFORTER TO A DIFFERENT SQUAD OR I WILL GO BACK TO DANZU AND BECOME HIS PERFECT KILLER WITH NO EMONTIONS AND NO FEELINGS THAT I WAS MEANT TO BE yelled Ichigo. GUESS WHAT ask Ichigo. What said a afraid Sakura. IF KAKASHI SIGNS YOU UP FOR THE CHUNUI EXAMS AND IF YOU MAKE THOUGH THE FIRST ROUND AND INTO THE SECOND OR THE THIRD ROUND YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR BACK BECAUSE SQUAD 7 WILL BE MISS A MEMBER AND I WILL NOT HELP YOU AND THIS SQUAD UNLESS IF IT` S TO HELP SASUKE AND NARUTO NOTHING ELSE said a very very pissed off said Ichigo. Naruto let me go now I`m not going to be in the same room has that smart ass Sakura said Ichigo. Naruto did has he was tolded for once Sasuke backed away from Ichigo. Ichigo was walking over to the door to the room before he walked out of the door he turned around has soon as we get back to the leaf village I will no longer be part of this squad and Sakura this the final warning for you once the Chunui exam starts to watch your back and Naruto if you want to live with me and Sasuke instead of the small apartment of yours you can said Ichigo. Ichigo walked out the door and slammed the door. See Sakura what that big mouth of yours did said Naruto. Naruto Sakura and Sasuke tomorrow it' s time to do some training said Kakashi. Meanwhile downstairs Ichigo was wrapping some of the tears that was forming. Hey mister said the little boy. Ichigo look down to see how was talking to him. Hey said Ichigo. What's your name mister said the little boy. I'll tell you my name just stop calling me mister said Ichigo. Kay said the little boy. My name is Ichigo Hitsugaya said Ichigo. Now tell me yours. My is Gohan. Nice name you got there said Ichigo. Why were you crying said Gohan. It's nothing just me and one of my team mates had a disagreement and that disagreement she said something that bought bad memories of mine said Ichigo. Are you alright then said Gohan. Yeah im fine said Ichigo. Okay is it okay for me to call you ichnii san said Gohan. Sure and Gohan can you tell Sasuke Naruto Sakura and Kakashi that I will be on the roof please I need to calm down please and thank you said Ichigo. Okay said Gohan. See you when suppers ready okay said Ichigo. Up in the room Sasuke do you want to come and help me calm down Ichigo and convice him not to quite the squad ask Naruto. Sure said Sasuke. As they both run toward the door they looked at Sakura. Sakura you better keep that big mouth of yours shut because the threat that Ichigo give you before he walked out of here he will make that threat a realitaly and if do ever piss off my brother again like that again you better get to a new squad before I make the threat realitaly got that Sakura once I'm done calming down Ichigo me Naruto and you are going to have a talk about Ichigo's other side said Sasuke. Let's go said Naruto. They both ran out the door down the stairs and out the front the door. Where do you think Ichigo is Sasuke ask Naruto. He should be on the roof said Sasuke. Why the roof ask Naruto. That's his favourite spot when mine and his family and clan got murder. He does it to sort out his thoughts and now that he found one of them that killed his family and what Zabuza said so now his mind his like a hamster wheel that keeps going around and around so he's abit confuse right now and what happened with Sakura a couple minutes ago probably really hurt him said Sasuke. Sasuke and Naruto are both on the roof and saw Ichigo laying down.

This is my first time making a story so I hope you like so far. Please review my story and give me hides on how I should impove this and any ideas for this kay. If you can help me figure out how to do chapter 1 and 2 I will be more than grateful.

Thank you for reading my very first story.


End file.
